Oh, Darling
by otsukareen
Summary: Ketika aku mendengar suaramu, ketika itu pula, aku sadar aku merindukanmu. ShikaIno. AU. Summarynya... ga jelas!


Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir mendekat padanya, tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Maaf, Tuan Nara… anda tahu sekali kalau saya ini seorang calon dokter yang ingin melanjutkan S2 saya di umur 26 ini…"

"Jadi?"

"Saya mohon cuti dari sini selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ke…" suara wanita itu tertahan. Terdengar isakan dari balik bungkukkannya. "...ke Korea Selatan."

Hening sesaat. Ia bungkam. Kemudian akhirnya ia tersenyum, menepuk kepala pirang wanita yang membungkuk itu. "Jaga dirimu, Nyonya Nara…"

_Gyut._

Wanita itu langsung memeluknya. Erat. "Aku akan merindukanmu. Hubungi aku tiap hari, ya, Sayang…"

"Aku juga. Oke, kalau aku ingat."

"Shikaa!"

* * *

><p>Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's<p>

_**Oh, Darling…**_

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Suara ketak-ketik dari <em>mouse<em> komputernya mengisi seluruh ruangan yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku-buku ataupun berkas. Dari satu-satunya jendela diruangan itu, tampak butir-butir salju turun secara perlahan, menumpuk di sisi kusen jendela.

Musim salju.

Musim di mana seseorang akan memakai jaket ataupun _sweater_ tebal untuk menghangatkan diri. Musim di mana orang-orang akan menghidupkan mesin pemanasnya di dalam ruangan, benar, 'kan?

Tapi tidak untuk satu-satunya orang yang di dalam ruangan itu. Orang dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir kuda itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan bagaimana udara dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Membiarkan mesin pemanas ruangan yang seharusnya bekerja dengan giat di musim salju ini teronggok manis di sudut ruangan itu. Tak tersentuh. Terabaikan.

Nara Shikamaru dengan teliti menggambar sebuah bangunan rumah di komputernya menggunakan _mouse_ yang kini ia pegang. Mengklik sebuah garis vertikal dan mulai membuat sebuah garis vertikal pada area menggambar yang sudah disiapkan oleh _software_ tersebut. Keningnya berkerut, sedangkan alisnya bersatu. Tanda bahwa ia benar-benar serius. Lalu, ia mengklik sesuatu yang dapat membuat garis vertikal itu sedikit melengkung dan mulai membuat efek melengkung pada garis ver—

Ponselnya yang sengaja ia letakkan di dekat komputernya berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Agh!

Deringan ponsel sialan—menurut Shikamaru— itu memecah konsentrasinya. Menciptakan garis aneh pada layar komputernya. Dengan gusar, Shikamaru mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau diponselnya tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya. Sama sekali tidak.

"_Ha—"_

"Siapa sih!" bentaknya marah tidak memedulikan etika kesopanan ketika menjawab sebuah telepon. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak bekerja, Shikamaru mengklik tombol _undo_ pada aplikasi _software_ yang ia pakai untuk menggambar sebuah bangunan rumah.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya helaan napaslah yang terdengar oleh indera pendengar Shikamaru.

"_Aku Ino. Istrimu… astaga. Kau kenapa? Ada yang membatalkan proyekmu dengan tiba-tiba?"_

Shikamaru diam sejenak. Mencerna tiap perkataan pasangan teleponnya di seberang sana. Kemudian ia menghela napasnya, sebelum jatuh terduduk pada kursi kerjanya lagi. Memainkan _mouse_-nya, Shikamaru menggeleng. Tentu saja Ino tidak tahu bahwa Shikamaru menggeleng. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya yang dalam waktu lama terus berkerut. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya, aku kaget ketika ada suara deringan ponsel."

"_Kau terlalu serius, Shika."_

Mendengus, Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya. "Kau tahu saja, aku sedang membuat proyek bangunan rumah untuk si Naruto."

"_Ha, Naruto pasti merengek untuk cepat-cepat dibuatkan rumah kan, Tuan Arsitek?_" Terdengar tawa dari seberang sana. Shikamaru tak menyahut. _"Oke, aku maafkan. Jadi…"_ Hening sejenak. _"…sepertinya, saking seriusnya sang arsitek tidak menelpon istrinya yang telah menunggu ditelepon dari pagi hingga malam?"_ Tawa geli terdengar.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Yeah. Maafkan aku."

"_Aku maafkan lagi."_ Ino terkekeh diseberang sana. _"Kau sudah makan, sayang?"_

Menggeleng, Shikamaru menjawab. "Belum."

"_Makan."_ Mungkin, kalau Ino sekarang ada disamping Shikamaru, Shikamaru yakin ia akan segera dijewer oleh Ino sekedar untuk makan malam. Mengingat itu, Shikamaru tertawa geli.

"_Apa kau tertawa? Makan sana!"_ Shikamaru diam. _"…hah, aku yakin. Pasti pemanas ruangan tak kau hidupkan sehingga kau sekarang mati beku dan tak membalas ucapanku."_

Shikamaru berdiri, terkekeh, ia mulai melangkah kesudut ruangan. Istrinya itu memang pandai sekali menebak keadaan rumah. Walaupun ia kini berada di luar negeri. Shikamaru menghidupkan mesin pemanasnya, dan, seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh suara dengungan mesin pemanas. "Sudah?"

Terdengar geraman di seberang sana. _"Kau menyebalkan. Itu memang sudah, tapi kau kan belum makan."_

"Kau sendiri? Sudah makan?" Shikamaru tersenyum, senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan kesemua orang, sekalipun istrinya. Senyum yang kini tak bisa dilihat Ino karena dia sedang berada di luar negri melanjutkan kuliahnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari sudut ruangan, kembali ke depan komputernya dan duduk. Matanya kembali melirik, melirik pada sebuah kalender yang tergantung lunglai di dinding. Beberapa bulan lagi, Ino pulang untuk beberapa keperluannya disini. Cuti sebentar dengan kuliahnya, dan kembali kuliah lagi.

Ino seperti menghela napas di seberang sana, Shikamaru yakin Ino sedang menggeleng. _"Belum. Aku makan kalau kau sudah ma—eh! A-aku sedang diet."_

Ups. Ino, tak baik berbohong pada suamimu sendiri, 'kan?

Shikamaru menyeringai, ia tertawa tipis. Tangannya yang tak ia pergunakan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menyender pada punggung kursi kerjanya. "Tak baik berbohong pada suamimu, _Darling…_"

"_Aku ti-tidak berboh—apa! Darling? Sejak kapan kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu?"_

Hening. Shikamaru diam. Senyumnya tersungging di wajah rupawannya. Menghela napas, Shikamaru memandangi potret lama ketika ia dan Ino berdiri di pelaminan, ia memang sengaja menaruh foto pernikahan mereka di meja kerjanya, tidak seperti orang-orang yang membingkai besar-besar foto pernikahan mereka. Karena, Shikamaru lebih suka kalau hanya dia dan Ino yang bisa menikmati pemandangan di dalam foto itu. Kemudian, tangannya yang sedari tadi di dalam saku celananya keluar dan membuka laci kerjanya, mengambil sebuah foto di mana ia dan Ino masih duduk di bangku kuliah, saat-saat mereka mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jujur, ia merindukan momen-momen seperti waktu itu. Tapi jika pun ia bisa kembali ke momen-momen itu, ia tak ingin kembali lagi. Ia ingin membiarkan momen-momen itu menjadi sejarah hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan masa-masa saat ini.

Shikamaru mendekatkan teleponnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjauh. Dari ponselnya, terdengar suara Ino yang terus-menerus memanggilnya karena ia tak menyahut kata-katanya.

Ia tersenyum geli. Shikamaru menahan napasnya, dan mengembuskannya pelan. "Hei…"

Di seberang sana, terdengar Ino yang mendengus. _"Syukurlah kau menjawab. Kupikir kau kenapa-kena—"_

"…aku mencintaimu."

Hening lagi. Tapi suasananya mulai menghangat. Di seberang sana Ino seperti tertegun.

Udara dingin yang mulai pergi karena udara panas yang di keluarkan dari mesin pemanas ruangan itu mulai dapat Shikamaru rasakan. Sama dengan hatinya, ia mulai merasakan hatinya menghangat.

Tak berapa lama, suara Ino terdengar lagi. Tapi lebih lembut. _"…oh Kami-sama… aku kaget. Dan, oh, aku dan bayi perempuan di perutku juga sangat mencintaimu…"_

Mata Shikamaru membulat. "Kau belum makan kan?"

Tawa Ino terdengar. _"Belum. Mengkhawatirkanku, eh?"_

"Tidak. Aku mengkhawatirkan bayiku."

"_Kau…"_

Shikamaru tertawa renyah. Tangannya mulai memegang _mouse _komputernya. "Tak terasa, bayiku sudah tujuh bulan dan akan menjadi anak yang keren…"

Terdengar bentakan dari Ino. _"Dia perempuan!"_

Mendengus, Shikamaru menghubungkan jaringan internetnya. Menunggu hubungan internet_._ "Hem, cewek juga bisa jadi keren kan…" setelah terhubung, Shikamaru mengklik icon aplikasi _webcam_. "Cepat makan. Setelah itu buka _webcam_-mu. Aku ingin melihat perutmu."

"_Hmm… oke. Bukannya ingin melihat kecantikanku?"_

"Tidak."

"_Shikaaa!"_

"Kututup teleponnya ya?"

"_Jangan!"_

"Makanya cepat makan."

"_Nih, aku sedang makan. Nyem…"_

"Bohong."

"_Suer deh, jangan tutup…"_

"Kututup."

"_Ngambek nih…"_

Shikamaru tertawa. Sejenak, rasa sepi dan stress yang menggelutinya akhir-akhir ini memudar. Hanya karena istrinya. Seorang gadis cantik juga calon dokter yang dulu bermaga Yamanaka Ino… ia kembali mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari istrinya di seberang sana. Dan melanjutkan pertengkaran kecil mereka.

* * *

><p>-OWARI-<p>

Wakakak. Iseng buat ShikaIno. Penasaran dengan respon kalian XDDD setelah ngobrol ngalor ngidul blbballalbblbblalbalbalbalbal dengan kak **Thi3x** di YM, akhirnya ngobrolin fic ShikaIno dan... dengan akhirnya aku mengirimkan fic ini ke kak **Thi****3x**, lalu di beta read ( dan ternyata aku ini terlalu banyaaaaaaakkk salaaah *malu deh XDDD ) akhirnya aku mempublish fic ini karna ingin mengetahui respon kalian :3

_Special thanks_ _for_ **Thi3x**_-nee_, yang mau ngebeta read in fic akuuu :D

Oh ya, ini juga untuk **Aphro **( kalau ada salah nama maaf ya ^^ ) yang minta buatin ShikaIno, XDD hehehe.

Semoga bagus yah :)

Akhir kata, review ne?


End file.
